William Swift
William Swift is the oldest son of Timone and Theresa Swift thus making him''' a member of House Swift through his father and a member of House Crane through his mother. William has three siblings in the form of Taylor, Hilary, and John Swift of which Taylor is a leading member of the Order of the Dragon where she is devout in her beliefs, his sister Hilary is a leading member of the Order of the Blue Dragon where she sits under her best friend Edward in terms of power in her aspect, and finally his brother John leads the military forces of House Swift as well as being the Yarl of Brill. William Swift is married to Jesse Swift with whome he fell in love with early on, but it was only after years of being apart that they finally came together and married. With Jesse Swift he has one child in the form of Jordan Swift of whom at the end of the Rise of Lucerne is fifteen and is squiring in the Riverlands. William Swift is known as a man who was once with little morals. This was caused by the fact that he was sexually assaulted as a young boy by Doltan Herhat a man that he had trusted, and this led him to not want to trust anyone again. This abuse went on for years and he feared that his family would be hurt if he said anything so he remained silent until finally he couldn't take it anymore and fled his home in Brill. William left his House at the age of 16 and came to stay in Westbridge for almost 10 years, until he eventually returned to Brill and his House after he felt the need to get revenge on Doltan. William Swift returned once before this in order to represent his family at the Nortburg Tournament of 5120. Despite practising non stop so not to embaress his family he was thrown off emotionally by seeing Doltan and this caused his defeat by Dexter Snow. While in Westbridge he was a sellsword and some of the things he did while on a job were extrmely violent. William when he returned to Brill found Dolten old and feeble in his home, and without any thought of stopping he killed the old man and barried his body in the fields west of Brill. This past as a sell sword did increase his fighting ability and he is now an important member of the Order of the Red Dragon, as after his skilled work in the Journey he was given command of the Waffen Order within the Order of the Red Dragon. History Early History William Swift was born in Brill , and was the oldest child of Timone, and Theresa Swift. William Swift's early life was a happy life, and it was only when he came into the work of a man named Dolten Herhat that his life went into a tailspin. At the age of 15 William was still immature and thus was an easy target for monsterous type people, and unknown to the people of Brill Dolten was one such man. As the weeks past in his working for Dolten, he found that Dolten begin feeding him beer, and letting him look at some disturbing pictures, and when all of this eventually led to Dolten sexually assaulting him, the life of William would spin out of control. Westbridge Now having run away from Dolten and the life he had in Brill, he travelled north, until he eventually found his way to Westbridge. '''Lucernian Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Family Members House Swift3.jpg|Timone Swift - Father|link=Timone Swift House Crane1.png|Theresa Crane - Mother|link=Theresa Swift Relationships Jesse Swift See Also : Jesse Swift Taylor Swift See Also : Taylor Swift Category:House Swift Category:People of Brill Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Order of the Red Dragon Category:House Crane